


The Treasure Map

by destiny335



Series: 94 Days of Phan [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cereal, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Treasure Hunt, Treasure map, dan in his Brits award 2016 outfit, hints/clues, phil in his Brits award 2016 outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil founds a note in his cereal and wonders what it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> so I just realized that it's treasure MAP and not HUNT, but I'm not changing this, so I'll just add a bonus to this

_Day 6: Found a Treasure Map_

**_Phil's Point of View_ **

   I was stuffing my face, secretly, with Dan's cereal when suddenly I feel a quick pain go through my body. I lift my hand out of the box, seeing I had a paper cut.

   "Well that's new." I mumble to myself, peering into the box to see what cause that. As I stare into the box, I notice that within the cereal, there was a piece of paper.

   " _That_ was not there yesterday." I said out loud, hoping Dan at least didn't hear me so he didn't think I was even more insane than he already thought.

   I pulled out the mysterious paper, wondering who and how it got in there. I placed my ...well Dan's... cereal down on the counter, opening up the folded piece of paper.  

> _Dear Phil,_  
>  _I knew you would eat my cereal ...BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO... so I thought this was the wisest place to keep this note._
> 
> _I have hid your lion in a secret location and you need to go through a series of clues and riddles to find him. When you finally do find him, a surprise is in store for you._
> 
> _With love,_  
>  _Dan_

    Having to date Dan for a couple of years now, I knew how to read Dan's handwriting by now, which came in handy right about now.

   Realizing the paper never gave me a clue, I looked for another piece of paper until I found it, already smiling a small smile. 

> _I just realize I never gave you a hint, so I wrote his up quickly, placed it in the box and shook it. Hopefully you are reading this secondly, but if not, look for another piece of paper before continuing on._
> 
>   _Anyway, the clue:_  
>  _**Go to where we first met, though not online but in person.** ~D._

   The Manchester train station.

   I quickly threw on my shoes, grabbing a jacket in case the clouds decided to cry and ran outside our flat, trying to get to the destination where I first met Dan back in 2009. I remember it as if it has just happened yesterday.

 

_**-Flashback: Third Person Point of View-** _

   "I wish I could see you. It sucks that you're from the north and I'm from the south." Phil sighed as he watched the _very_ pixel figure move around his room, trying to keep his voice down considering it was one in the morning.

   Phil was lying on his stomach, feet in the air and just watching the brown hair boy, enjoying his voice. "Hey, if you're tired, we can just sign off."

   That immediately perked Phil back up, not wanting to leave the conversation just yet. "No, no, I'm up. I just prefer to listen rather than talk." Dan chuckled at that, Phil enjoying the noise.

   "That's quite ironic since you're a YouTuber, which means you have to speak."

   "I suppose, but I also like to hear the feedback of my friends."

   Phil never liked to call the people that follow and subscribe to him his fans or army or whatever, but rather simply call them his friends. After all, that is what they are to him.

   "You are too innocent Phil."

   Phil smiled at that comment, making Dan's heart flutter a bit

   "So, do you think if maybe …I don't know… we can meet up someday?"

   Phil instantly stood straight up, hoping he heard Dan right. "Seriously?"

   "Well, yeah. I mean, we've only talked through Twitter, your comment section or text and I would like to meet you in person."

   "I would love that!"

   "Great! I'll see if maybe I can book a ticket to the Manchester train station."

   "Perfect." The two boys smiled, excited for the special day to come. But for now, they lived in the present, talking and soon falling asleep while still on Skype.

   What the two didn't know was that in just a couple of years, they would be creating a whole world that anyone was welcome to and everyone was safe.

**_-End of Flashback: Back to Phil's Point of View-_ **

 

   When I finally got to the train station, the sky was still clear, thank goodness, and I started to look around, looking for some sign or note. I finally see a man holding up a sign with my name and I walk over to him.

   "Identification?"

   Damn it! I forgot my I.D.

   "Uh, you see, I kinda forgot my driver's license and…"

   Suddenly the man handed me a piece of paper, patiently waiting for me to open it up. 

> _Dear Phil,  
>  Congrats on making it pass level one (just imagine that in a game announcement voice)._
> 
> _For the next hint:  
>  **Where is the location that we keep the questions for PINOF 1?** ~D._

   I stare at the man, my mouth gaping. "So I had to come all the way here from our apartment, to get a clue that said to go back to our apartment?"

   "That is correct Mr. Lester. Please have a nice day now." And he walked away, just like that! _Well he's quite rude._

   I walk back to our apartment quickly, wanting to see what the next hint was and also so I can see Dan quicker.

   By the time I get back to the apartment, it's about one in the afternoon. I enter Dan's room, finding the brown box on his bedside table. I open it, Dan and me being the only ones who have the key for it, and open it, seeing now two slips of paper in the box.

   I first open up the older of the two piece of paper, seeing the original questions for Phil is not on fire 1 (PINOF 1).

   After reading over the (very) messy handwriting, I couldn't help but smile brighter. That day was the day I knew Dan and I would be in each other's lives forever, whether it was platonic or not I didn't know yet. Now though, I do know and luckily it's not in a platonic way.

   Once done reading the paper, I folded it gently and slipped it back in the box, now opening up the new note.

> _Dear Phil,_  
>  _I'm sorry for dragging you all the way back to the apartment, but it gave me time to out this new note in. Knowing you, I know you first looked at the questions, and I bet you smiled the brightest smile ever._
> 
> _So, without further ado, here's the next clue:_  
>  _**Going back to our "Which Phil and Dan Dining Chair Are You?" Quiz, find the chair that shares a spiritual bond with me.** ~D._

   Without hesitation, I stuff the piece of paper in my pocket with the other two clues, locking the wooden box and running to our dining room, looking at the colorful chairs. I walk over to the grey chair, knowing this was the one that "shared a spiritual bond with Dan" as he put it for the description for the chair.

   I peeked underneath the chair, the most obvious place to tape or piece of paper. And I was right, since right in the middle of the chair was a folded piece of tan paper.

   I grab it and open it, seeing Dan's messy handwriting.

> _Dear Phil,  
>  You know I love you dearly and that I'm still Phil Trash #1 (cringe attack right about now), but you still have a couple more clues until you can see your lion and me._
> 
> _So here's the next hint:  
>  **Go to the room where our first child was born and log in. You'll see a document labeled "Phil"and follow the directions from there.** ~D._

   A smile creeped up on my face, loving that Dan referred to Dil has their first child.

   I started to walk up the stairs and to the one room that occupies the third floor of our apartment; the office. I logged into the computer, waiting for all the icons to show up and I finally see the document labeled "Phil". 

> _This is the second-to-last clue and for this one, there is several directions:_  
>  **_1) Go to "Seven Dials"_  
> ** _2) Enter the store named "Q Men London"_  
>  _3) Go to the front desk and ask for Pheobe. She will give you an outfit which you will put on_  
>  _4) Come back out and a man name Norris will hand you a piece of paper_  
>  _Good luck and have fun! ~D._

   Doing what Dan says, I first print out the document, knowing I might forget something. Afterwards, I grab my jacket again, seeing the time was now about six-thirty.

   I walk to the tube, grabbing my 150 Years of the London Underground Oyster card. I place it on the scanner, and wait until I get to my stop.

   By the time I get to Q Men London, the sky was dark and the street lights were on. I enter try store, seeing a woman at the front desk. I see her name tag says Pheobe and I quickly get her attention.

   "I'm here for a--"

   "You're Phil! Oh, you are quite a handsome one as Dan said." I can feel myself blushing, saying thank you.

   "Here is the bag and the fitting room is back there." I say thank you and walk to the back. As I unzip the black bag, I'm presented with a black blazer and a button up that looks like the starry universe. Along with that, there were black slacks and the woman also handed me all black high top sneakers.

   I quickly slip it on, placing my clothes from before, in the bag. As I exit the changing room, I see a man walk up to me, handing me a note.

   "Good luck." He said, winking at me. I just smiled politely back, having no idea why he winked at me and said that.

   "Have fun my dear." The woman said just as I'm about to exit the store.

   "Uh, thank you."

   When I got out of the store, I opened up the piece of paper. The final clue to this hold treasure hunt. 

> _Dear Phil,_  
>  _Congratulations! You made it to the end! And without dying at that._
> 
> _Here is the last hint:_  
>  _**Go to where it all started.** ~Dan_

   I smile on my face I dialed up my mum. "Hello Phil. What can I do for you today?"

   I know my mom was playing innocent, but I didn't say anything. "It seems like I'm visiting you." I said, staring at the piece of paper in my hands.

* * *

 

   When I arrived at my childhood home, I can feel the nostalgia creep up on me. I grace myself for whatever this is and knock on the door, not daring to open it right away.

   Suddenly the door just opened up, no one in sight, but there was a trail of Pokemon cards leading me to my old bedroom.

   Me, being the nerd I am, picked up each one, realizing the cards were actually copies of the Pokemon cards that a fan made for Dan and me from Tumblr. I chuckle slightly at that, looking at the cards and reminiscing the time we made that Tumblr tag video.

   When I finally got to the door, I opened it quietly, gasping and screaming at the sight before me. Now, that was because of several reasons.

   The first reason was because suddenly I'm greeted with someone wearing a face mask of the Queen. The second was because once the mysterious person (who you could guess by now was Dan) took the mask off, he gave me a big kiss then covered my eyes.

   "Oh come on Dan! I've been curious this entire time about what's happening and now you blind me?" All I can hear is Dan's adorable chuckle and suddenly I'm being moved.

   "Ow." I said, my leg bumping against God knows what.

   "Sorry Philly, but you should be much more careful." Dan said with another chuckle.

   "When I can see again, I'm going to bop you in the schnoz." I said with a small smile, knowing Dan is also smiling while rolling his eyes.

   "If you say so. Now, just sit right here and then I'll uncover your eyes." I do as he say, just almost missing the seat.

   "Jesus Christ Phil." Dan says, sound lightly exasperated.

   "Sorry." My meek reply was.

   Once I sit down, I first see a blinding white light, then I can see everything clearly again, and before me was Dan, looking dashing as ever in a white button down shirt with some weird pattern on it and over it, a black blazer with white edgy vertical lines on it. He was wearing baggy black pants and white dress shoes. Though not the nicest outfit, it still looked nice on Dan.

   "So, I made you come all this way for a reason." Dan started. Me, not wanting to ruin the moment, just nodded.

   "First, here's your lion back." As he handed me back my lion, I notice something glinting in the light.

   I gasp, realizing what it was.

   Suddenly, Dan's by my side, on one knee. "Philip Michael Lester, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" Though I knew Dan was pretty confident about my answer, I did hear and see some insecurity.

   "You better say yes Philip!" I suddenly heard my mother said. Dan and I chuckled at that, but we're back to being serious again, me hating when we're serious.

   "Yes, I will." I whispered to him. "And it's not because my mother threaten me to say so." I said a second later.

   Dan slid the ring onto my finger, me dragging him back up and hugging but also kissing the life out of him.

   "I love you."

   "And I love you."

 

 


	2. The Treasure Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gives Phil a treasure map

_**Phil's Point of View** _

   I woke up alone in the bed and I was quite confuse. Usually I'm the one to wake up earlier than Dan and I didn't understand why he wasn't next to me and cuddling with me. It was our honeymoon and we were in Tokyo, Japan. It had beautiful sights and I sometimes wished we lived here.

   As I got up, I called for Dan, waiting to hear his voice. When I got none, I thought maybe he just went out, which wouldn't be a strange thing.

   While wondering where Dan was, I called for room service, asking for waffles and several syrups. When I heard a knock on the door, I see our old tour guides, Duncan and Mimei, both smiling huge grins at me and Duncan hands me my breakfast.

   "What can I do for you guys?" I asked, signaling them to come in.

   When I opened up the silver lid, I can feel myself drool at the waffles before me until I see a piece of paper sticking underneath the tray.

   "Not again!" I said out loud, the two others just smiling at my misery. God, I spent way too much time with Dan.

   "Good luck and when you're ready to leave, come into the lobby. We'll be ready." I just nod, scarfing down the delicious food and heading to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. While getting some clothes, I look at the paper, seeing it's a treasure map.

   "Great…" I said, shaking my head at Dan's antics.

   When I finished getting ready, I headed downstairs, seeing Duncan and Mimei whispering to each other and waiting for me. Once they saw me, they instantly shushed up, smiling brightly once again at me.

   "So, what does your map say to do." I quickly took the paper out of my back pocket, opening it up once again.

   "Seems like we have to go to a maid café first?" I said, well really questioned. Mimei took the map from me, nodding to what I said.

   "Yep! Let's go!"

   We went to the maid café Dan and I went to last time and I saw our past waitress …or should I said maid… Coco. She smiled sweetly at me and asked what I wanted for today. I requested what I got last time I was here, asking for a magical latte with a lion drawn in my drink. When asked which waitress I wanted a picture with, I finally got the answer right and asked for Coco. She smiled even brighter, making me feel better since last time I didn't know and asked for another maid.

   Just before we left, Coco smiled one last time, saying for me to say hello to Dan.

   Once out of the café, I check the map, seeing it said to find a Purikura. A Purikura was a photo booth that made you look more anime-like, but really you looked slightly like an alien as the finishing project.

   I showed Duncan and Mimei what we were doing next and we were on the hunt for a Purikura. When we finally found one, we did funny poses and faces, having the time of our lives, but I always felt awkward without Dan by my side.

   When we finished editing our photos, they printed out, Mimei handing me a two copies of the photos. "Give one to Dan." She said.

   "Next stop is Sunshine City! Does he want me to blow all of my money or something?" I said jokingly.

   Once in the building complex, I could already feel myself about to get lost in all of this Pokemon. I looked up, seeing seals and a bright smile was on my face, though it slipped a bit when I thought of Dan.

_I wish he was here with me. His arm wrapped around my waist and just feeling his warmth._

   I sighed, looking at all of the items I can buy, thinking about buying a new Pokemon onesie for Dan and me. "Just buy a onside for you and Dan and then we can move on with the map." Duncan reminded me.

   I picked out a squirtle and bulbasaur onesie, paying for it and seeing where to next. "It looks like we're visiting the shrine Meji Jingu."

   Last time Dan and I were here, I accidentally walked underneath the entrance of the shrine ...or Torii... when we were suppose to walk around it. Apparently, you can only walk underneath the entrance if you were a god, so that was quite embarrassing.

   When we got to the shrine, the first thing I noticed was Dan. The next thing I noticed was that he was holding a rose. Once setting my eyes on him, I instantly ran towards him, hugging him tightly when I reached him.

   "I missed you today." I mumble into his ear.

   "I missed you too." He said.

   I pulled away from him, not just holding his face with my hands. "I love you."

   "And I love you."

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny  
> Prompts taken from: http://rhonilake.tumblr.com/post/91616035805/fiction-prompts-i-found-this-on-pintrest-go


End file.
